


I swear on my life (this is the end of the world)

by Atheend (emda)



Series: EXO Song Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Destructive Behavior, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend
Summary: Baekhyun feels like the end of his world started when Jongdae leaves. Kyungsoo nudge him to get help.





	I swear on my life (this is the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun/Jongdae, friendship Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
> WARNING: Destructive behavior, mention attempts of suicide, depression. If any of this is triggering to you DO NOT READ  
> Written while hearing End of the world by Juliet Simms  
> Is dark & depressing & angsty.  
> This hasn't been revised by anyone.

He wanted to say anything, do anything to prevent the love of his life from walking away. But Baekhyun remain still and uncharacteristically silent as Jongdae turn the knob of their apartment door and walked out. He remains standing in the middle of their, his, apartment minutes, hours after Jongdae left until his text message ringtone broke the silence. 

‘He is with me. Take a shower and sleep. I’ll take care of him’ read Kyungsoo’s text message. Baekhyun made a mental note to thank him for being such a great friend to him and Jongdae, specially to Jongdae. 

Baekhyun pull his heavy body to the bathroom and turn the shower on. He walked in and sat down directly below the water stream. He absentmindedly realizes he never took his clothes off, but it didn’t matter. He just needed to feel water going down his face. He needed to feel like he was crying even though he was sure his body couldn’t do so anymore. 

Some time later, after he peeled his soaking wet clothes and pat himself dry, he lay in their, his, bed and stare at the still indent part of the bed that was Jongdae’s. 

Sleep never came for Baekhyun. He stared at Jongdae’s side of the bed until sunrise and kept staring hours later. 

“I knew I would find you here.” Kyungsoo said as he sat himself at the end of the bed closer to Baekhyun’s feet. 

“Hey, just give him time. Give yourself time. You need to heal yourself. You need to let him heal himself.” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo said. 

“Would he comeback to me?” Baekhyun asks as he stares at his friend.

“Honestly Baekyun, I don’t know. You need help; professional help. You say you are okay but then you harm yourself. You can’t expect him to be okay after finding you in the brick of death for the third time.” Kyungsoo explained

“How can I be sure he will comeback after I get better?” Baekhyun asks again

“I don’t know. But we love you. Jongdae loves you. I love you. We want you to be okay. To feel and be better but we don’t have the skills to help you. We only hope that you see we want the best for you. But Baekhyun, you gotta do this for you and not to get Jongdae back.” Baekhyun nods and takes a deep breath before reaching from his phone and typing for a couple of minutes. His phone beeps a minute later.

“Kyungsoo would you do me a favor?”

“Anything Baekhyun.” 

“Would you take me here.” Baekhyun shows Kyungsoo the text message he received. Kyungsoo smiles and nods.

“Soo, would you do me another favor?”

“Yeah.”

“Take care of Jongdae. Let him know how much I love him and tell him not to wait for me.”

“Baekhyun…”

“Just tell him. Promise me you’ll tell him.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
